Valentine's Day Surprise
by Gracie Miserables
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone of 2019.


**A little something for Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you all enjoy this lovely story of Jean Valjean and Fantine.**

* * *

Love is in the Air

Outside the house of number 55 Rue Plumet a man in his 40s was walking up and down the garden path with a little girl looking at him. While he was muttering something that sounded romantic and full of heart for one woman only. As the girl continued to look at him a little confused with what he was doing and all. It was La Saint-Valentin of February 14, 1829 Paris, France. Finally after what felt like hours to the little girl she asked in a kind and a confused voice. "What are you doing muttering in a whisper Papa?" The man whose name is Jean Valjean looked at his daughter with a surprised look on his face. Cosette waited patiently for him to answer her. Still thinking on how to answer her Jean let out a sign and said softly.

"Cosette, I'm just reciting a little poem for your mother today. It's called _"Holes Fit for Roses" _by Jon D. B." He said. At the word "roses" Cosette looked over to where a bush was blooming with the colors of love. Red and pink roses were blooming so beautifully that she wanted to hear this poem that her father was reciting for her mother Fantine. While she listened to the sounds of the wind and the little waterfall that was in their garden she asked in soft voice. "Can I hear the poem please Papa?" She asked. Jean smiled kindly at her and then told her the poem.

_"My heart is imperfect_

_Full of holes and arms_

_That stretch out to others_

_In hopes of bonds_

_No two holes the same_

_No souls shaped alike_

_And only the right ones_

_May fill each hole right._

_Relationships we build_

_From the fabric of life_

_Loneliness in any form_

_Cuts sharp like a knife_

_To love is to know_

_To know is to hold_

_I will cherish those loved_

_Till all has grown old."_

Jean waited to see what Cosette thought about it all. He was doing it all day long and was waiting for Fantine to get home from the market. That was when Cosette smiled a very big and kind smile. She loved this poem very much. She wanted to tell her father that it was beautiful but something was missing when he was saying the poem. One look back at the roses was what made her think that was it. "It's beautiful Papa. Maybe some roses while you are telling Maman the poem. She'll love some roses too." She said and skipped up to the bush and picked three roses. When Jean took the roses softly and kindly from Cosette they both heard the garden gate open and close along with a lovely voice calling their names.

"Jean! Cosette! I'm home!" Cosette ran to greet her mother, while Jean did one more recite on the poem. Finally out of nowhere Cosette ran past Jean with her arms full of items that Fantine bought from the market that day. Fantine ran after Cosette but stopped when she saw Jean Valjean. Jean just smiled at her and said the whole poem to her with a little something on him as well thanks to Cosette.

_"My heart is imperfect_

_Full of holes and arms_

_That stretch out to other_

_In hopes of bonds_

_No two holes the same_

_No souls shaped alike_

_And only the right ones_

_May fill each hole right._

_Relationships we build_

_From the fabric of life_

_Loneliness in any form_

_Cuts shape like a __knife_

_To love is to know_

_To know is to hold_

_I will cherish those loved_

_Till all has grown old._

_Je t'aime Fantine."_

Fantine felt tears in her crystal blue eyes as Jean told her the poem and gave her the flowers as he did. Reaching to his height she kissed him hard on the lips. When they parted she said in a loving voice to Valjean. "Je t'aime aussi Jean Valjean." Jean brought her in for another kiss and while the two were happily embracing each other Cosette watched from the doorway with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. I hope you liked this story. I'll put a little translate for all of you. I hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Translate**

**Maman- mom or mother**

**Je t'aime- I love you**

**Je t'amie aussi- I love you too**


End file.
